My Swan
by Blade Thomas
Summary: Jacob Black never imprinted on Nessie and has spent the last 150 years as a wolf, eventually living with the Cullens, now Bella's great-great-great grandniece Maria Swan is moving to Forks and everything changes. Will history repeat itself? Will there be
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes I am working on several stories at once but I am about to spend a year away from family so all of my free time will be spent updating. Anyway enough chit chat here is my new story My Swan.  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight!<br>Summary: Jacob Black never imprinted on Nessie and has spent the last 150 years as a wolf, eventually living with the Cullens, now Bella's great-great-great grandniece Maria Swan is moving to Forks and everything changes. Will history repeat itself? Will there be a new war? Will Jacob finally get A Swan girl like he always dreamed?

Jake's POV  
>December 4th 2010.<br>We had pushed away the Volturi and the Cullen's were packing their cars. My heart ached as I watched Bella pack up her things. Nessie came up to me and hugged me, I looked down.  
>"I'm gonna miss you Jake." She said to me. I smiled, as much as I hated losing Bella I wasn't at war with Edward anymore, I saw yesterday that he loved her and he was meant to be with her. I still loved her but I knew she loved him and he loved her and that is what mattered.<br>"I'm gonna miss you too curls." I ruffled her curly hair. She handed me a stuffed bear.  
>"You're my uncle too Jake, even though you're a wolf, you kept me safe just like the rest of them." I picked her up.<br>"You're my friend Nessie, what you brought on made me realize something that I never would have understood without you."  
>"Glad I could help." She said and I chuckled and hugged her. Edward walked up to us and smiled at me.<br>"Thank you for everything Jacob." He nodded as I handed him Nessie.  
>"It's nothing." I said.<br>"No, you're wrong; you stood with us, your sworn enemies to protect my daughter."  
>"I just know now that you love Bella more than I do." I told him. "Everyone was right I didn't imprint on her but you did, more or less."<br>"More or less." He repeated with a smile.  
>"Edward let's go." Emmett clapped on the hood of his Jeep.<br>"You wanna say goodbye to Bella?" He asked.  
>"Nah, I already did." I answered as she smiled at me from the Volvo. Edward smiled back at me as well.<br>"Goodbye Jacob, maybe we'll meet again someday."  
>"Maybe." I said. He turned and got into his car. They all nodded at me one last time before they drove away. I watched until Bella disappeared around the corner and disappeared from my life.<p>

Jacob's POV  
>July 2nd 2160<br>"Come on boys!" I screamed at my new pack, 3 boys from the tribe had recently turned due to a slight increase in nomad activity. My beta and oldest friend in the world Seth Clearwater was at my side. We stood in human form watching them as they ran sprints in wolf form, we were testing their stamina. We ran them for about fifteen more minutes before letting them shift back to human.  
>"So what is the point in all these football exercises?" The newest member Jason Collins, Paul's great-great grandson, asked.<br>"For stamina bro." Chris Collins, Jason's big brother and the first new member of the new pack answered.  
>"Well all I wanna know is how you two went unnoticed for a hundred and fifty years?" Van Mitchelson, Sam's great-great grandson asked.<br>"After about twelve years people noticed we weren't aging so we left and we traveled back and forth for a long time, coming back every thirty years or so to check up on the packs."  
>"Yeah, we met up with the Cullen's about forty years ago and we've lived with them since." Seth said.<br>"Now the Cullen's are good vampires right?" Jason asked. "I just wanna get this straight so I don't rip off no heads that I shouldn't"  
>"The Cullen's are with us. Do not attack them."<br>"Good, glad I got that straightened out."

Maria's POV  
>"Ahh!" I screamed as water blasted all over me from the faucet. "Dad!" He came in laughing his head off.<br>"Your shirt is wet." He chuckled.  
>"No shit." I said. "Why do we live here?"<br>"Cause Forks is where our family is from for centuries, this was your great-great-great grandma Diana Swan's child hood home, her, her dad Charlie and her mom Sue lived here."  
>"So when was this house built?" I asked.<br>"In about nineteen eighty."  
>"It's a hundred and eighty years old?" I asked. "It's probably haunted."<br>"Well back in two thousand and ten your aunt Bella Swan went missing mysteriously."  
>"Seriously?" I asked, dropping the apple in my hand.<br>"Yeah, oooohhhh." He waved his hands like a ghost.  
>"Shut up, ghosts are freaky bro, don't scare me." He chuckled and grabbed his toolbox from the table so he could fix the sink. I looked around at the dusty old home which had been in my family for almost a hundred and fifty years. It was my grandfather Leo's house but he passed away about a month ago and left it to my dad who decided to move here and learn about his family heritage. I went up to my new room and passed by my mom's room.<br>"Hey mom." I said.  
>"Hey baby." She smiled. "What's your dad up too?"<br>"He's fixing the two hundred year old sink."  
>"Well that explains the wet shirt, now do me a favor and go change then unpack, I lost my red blouse so I think it got mixed up in your clothes."<br>"Alrighty then." I said and I walked down the hall to my bedroom.

Jake's POV  
>"Hey Jake and Seth, Jasper and me are going to the beach you guys wanna come and hang with us?" Emmett asked.<br>"Sure, that'll give the new pack members a chance to get to know you guys." I said as I pulled out my cell phone, the Verizon Halo, it was a holographic phone with video chat. I pulled up Jason, Chris and Van on it. "Hey guys we're headed to First Beach if you wanna come chill out with us." They all agreed and I hung up. I grabbed a shirt and headed out the door behind Emmett, Jasper and Seth.

Maria's POV  
>I spent the next hour unpacking my clothes and everything else until I came across my mom's blouse. I gave it to her and then went back in my room, I still had four boxes left but I had unpacked so many that I decided to take care of those later. I threw on some shoes and my orange Tennessee Vols National Championship hoodie. It was my favorite hoody cause I was a Vol through and through having grown up just outside of Knoxville and they had been National Champions 7 of the last 10 years. I went downstairs where my dad was repairing the base board in the hallway.<br>"Hey dad can I go for a walk?" I asked.  
>"Yeah just be careful." He answered. I nodded and walked out the door.<p>

I walked for about twenty minutes and eventually noticed that there were no houses around me. I shrugged and kept walking. As I walked I thought about my life back in Tennessee, my friends Sam and Kayla and all the Vols games that I loved going too. I didn't hate Forks but it wasn't home and I missed home. I heard a rumble behind me and turned to see a blue hover truck. It stopped next to me and an Indian boy was driving. He pressed a button on his dash and the window slid back.  
>"Hey you wanna ride?" he asked. "It's fixing to rain."<br>"You sure?" I asked.  
>"Pretty sure." He said as thunder cracked. I opened the door and climbed inside.<br>"How'd you know it was gonna rain?" I asked as he pulled away from the curb.  
>"Animal instinct." He smiled. "I'm Van Mitchelson."<br>"I'm Maria Swan." I said back. He smiled again and I studied his face, he was obviously Native American and was very cute, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and his arms were huge with muscles.  
>"Anywhere special you wanna go?" He asked.<br>"Nah I was just walking."  
>"Alright, you wanna come with me to the beach? I'm meeting some friends."<br>"Sounds cool."  
>"You new around here?" He asked.<br>"Yeah, I just moved up from Tennessee my grandpa died and left my dad the house."  
>"Tennessee huh? I should've guessed by the bright orange Vols hoody."<br>"Don't start hating on my Vols." I jokingly warned.  
>"I'm not hating I like the Vols too, they're good."<br>"Ok good, it was about to be war." I said and he chuckled. He drove for a few more minutes and we pulled up to a beach next to a black Jeep and a white truck both Hover cars like Van's.

Jake's POV.  
>I was chilling on an old log bench with Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Chris and Jason. I saw Van's truck pull up and he had a passenger dressed in bright orange with him.<br>"So you're like two hundred?" Chris asked Jasper.  
>"Two hundred and seventeen." He answered. "Born in eighteen forty three."<br>"Damn." Jason said. "So you were alive during the Civil War?"  
>"Fought in it, I was changed in eighteen sixty three while on my way back to Houston to pick up more refugees."<br>"Ok guys enough talk." Emmett nodded toward Van and the girl in the bright orange hoody.  
>"Hey guys." Van said. "This is Maria Swan." He introduced the girl. <em>Swan? <em>I thought.  
>"Swan is a name that's been around these parts for a long time, you got any relation?" Seth asked.<br>"My great-great-great grandma Diana lived here with her dad Charlie and her mom Sue." _You gotta be kidding me? This is Diana's descendant, Seth and Bella's great times 3 niece. _She took her hood off and looked up. Ours eyes met and my world stopped, this girl became my anchor, she became my life, the birds sung songs based on her, the sun rose because of her, I lived for her, she was my imprint. _Holy shit. I imprinted on Bella's great-great-great grandniece. _

A/N: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the seconds chapter of my newest story, My Swan. _**CH. 1 DISCLAIMER WAS FOR WHOLE STORY! **_

Maria's POV  
>The next day I was walking down the creaky stairway in this ancient home and Van was downstairs with Seth, Jake and Bella from yesterday. Jake smiled as soon as he saw me but Bella was looking around the house as if it was a photo album. Her eyes glided over every inch of the kitchen like she was reliving a long lost life. I shook it off assuming it was just weirdo stuff.<p>

"Hey Maria." Jake beamed.

"Hey Jake." I smiled lightly. I met him slightly yesterday but it quickly began to rain so Van took me home pretty quick from the party. "What're you guys doing here?" I inquired.

"Figured we'd ask if you wanted to come hang out with us at our house for awhile." Jake answered.

"You all live together?"

"Yeah, we're all adopted by the hospital's new head medic." Seth answered.

"Oh. Ok." I replied. "Let me get dressed."

Jake's POV  
>She came down the stairs about 10 minutes later wearing a blue Hollister shirt and some dark blue skinny jeans and I had never seen anything more beautiful.<p>

"Alright, I'm ready." She smiled.

"Lets go then." I smiled back. It took Seth a minute to bring Bella back to reality but we were soon headed doen the road in my truck which was a 2159 Chevy Silverado.

"Nice truck." She commented.

"Thanks." I beamed at the small compliment just because it was from her.

"So, how's life in the new house?" Seth asked her.

"New?" She laughed. "I'm pretty sure that place had vampires live in it." We all chuckled at the irony of that statement.

"That house is pretty old." Bella reminisced her days of living in the house over a hundred and fifty years ago.

A few minutes later we pulled up into the long driveway.

"Do you guys live in Narnia?" Maria asked when we were five minutes down the driveway.

"Almost there." I told her. As if on cue we pulled into the clearing where the new house where the old one stood had been built.

"Whoa."

"You like it?" I asked.

"This is a fucking palace." She stared in awe at the 3 story 10 bedroom, 5 bathroom house.

"Big family, big house." I smiled, glad she was impressed by it.

"How many people live here?" She asked.

"Eleven." Bella answered.

"Wow."

We stepped out of the car and walked inside. Maria was introduced to everyone she hadn't already met and we decided to all hang out in the movie room to watch the remake of the Taken trilogy starring Vince Sabelli in place of Liam Neeson. Everyone thought he was awesome but us guys agreed Liam was better in the old days but I didn't care because I spent all 6 hours watching Maria. I was smiling so big that Emmett leaned over to me and whispered.

"You look like a raper."

After the movie we ordered pizza and some drinks, we just sat around playing games and eventually it was 8:30 at night.

"Wow it's getting late." Maria said when she looked outside.

"You wanna stay the night?" Renesmee asked and all the girls, and myself beamed at the idea.

"Let me chck with my dad." She pulled out her phone and brought her dad up via video chat.

"Hey Ri-ri." He answered with a pet name for Maria.

"Hey dad can I stay the night with some friends?" She asked and showed him Alice and Renesmee.

"I don't see why not just call me if you die." He joked.

"Thanks daddy." She smiled and he hung up. "That's settled."

"So what do you guys wanna…" Alice was cut off by a howl.

"Wolves?" Maria inquired.

"Yeah." I answered. "Yo fellas you wanna go to a videogame store and leave the girls alone?" I asked for a cover. They all agreed and a minute later we were out the door.

"**What's up?" I asked. **

"**New guy." Van said as soon as I asked. He showed me an image of Kyle Martin, Quil and Claire's descendant sweating and screaming. **

"**Be there in a minute." I told him. Seconds later we felt a huge ripple followed by a scared. **

"**What in the actual fuck?!" **

"**Kyle." I greeted. "Welcome to the pack." **

Maria's POV  
>After the guys left I spent a lot of time thinking about Jake; he was cute, had a nice smile and an amazing body. He seemed sweet and caring and something made me feel like I should be closer to him, near him all the time. As if reading my mind Alice asked.<p>

"What do you think of Jake?"

"He's cool." I lied, blushing.

"Cool?" Rosalie scoffed. "You know you want him."

"Please, he's not for me."

"He's more 'for you' than you know." Bella said. "Plus I'm pretty sure you have a shot."

"Please." I scoffed back. "He's way too good looking, he'd never go for anyone like me."

"Maria listen." Bella said as they all looked at me seriously for a second. "Jake has been waiting for someone like you for longer than you could imagine."

"Really?" I asked.

"Talk to him, get to know him." Alice said.

"Trust us." Rosalie told me.

Jake's POV  
><strong>"What's going on?!" Kyle exclaimed, he yelled for help but it came out as a roar. "HELP! HELP!" <strong>

"**You're gonna wake the dead." Seth joked. **

"**We never sleep." Edward smiled. **

"**Kyle listen to me, think back to tribal legends." I told him. I saw his mind racing until he got to the one about the spirit wolves. **

"**What?" He asked calmly. "Seriously." **

"**Seriously." I said. "We are werewolves, made to protect our tribe from vampires." **

"**Who are you?" He asked me. **

"**I am Jacob Black, Alpha of the pack." **

"**Why're you Alpha?" He asked in a purely curious tone. **

"**I am not only the only direct descendant of Taha Aki, the first wolf but I am the oldest wolf." **

"**How old?" **

"**About a hundred and sixty something." Seth answered. "About two years older than me." **

"**We were friends and pack members with Quil Atera, your great-great-great grandfather." **

"**This is nuts." He sat down like a dog for a treat. "Yesterday I was worried about school and girls and now I'm a large vampire hunting wolf." **

"**Kind of a shock to the system huh?" I asked. **

The next day after Kyle had calmed down fully and phased back we came in to find Maria, Alice, Bella and Rose in the living room chit chatting. Maria came over to me after a kind of push from Alice and smiled nervously.

"Would you like to hang out sometime? She asked.

"I'd love too." I answered with the largest smile in my nearly 170 year life.

A/N: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ch.3 of My Swan!

Jake's POV  
>I woke up the next day and hopped out of bed and hurried to get dressed. I ran down stairs and jumped over Jasper. I landed on the floor and Emmett held up a sign that read 9.999.<p>

"No ten?" I smiled.

"Missed it by that much." He joked. I took of out the door and hopped into my truck. Ready for a day of hanging with Maria.

Less than 15 minutes later I was at Maria's house. Her dad was on the front porch replacing some rotted wood. I smiled remembering when Charlie and my dad built that porch when I was eleven.

"Hey, Jacob." He smiled.

"Hello Mr. Swan." I shook his hand.

"The names David." He waved his hand.

"Is Maria awake yet?" I asked.

"Sure is, she's upstairs getting dressed, you two going somewhere?"

"I'm just taking her to the beach for a day of hanging with friends and later to a bonfire."

"Sounds nice help yourself inside." He pointed to the door with the hammer. I smiled and walked inside.

"Maria, Jacob is here!" Her mom yelled upstairs.

"OK!" Maria yelled.

5 minutes later she walked into the kitchen wearing a blue sundress with white flip flops.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"You look nice." She addressed my outfit consisting of black jeans and a black T-shirt.

"You too." I replied.

"I'll be home before ten mom." She told her mother who simply nodded and continued doing the dishes.

"So what's the plan?" she asked me about ten minutes later as we were nearing the beach.

"That." I pointed at the cliff in the distance just in time for her to see Emmett jump from its nearly 200 foot height.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "Are you crazy?"

"It's safe, trust me, I've been doing it for years." I assured her.

"Today is the day I die." She said and I chuckled.

"Nothings gonna hurt you." I said.

"I'll take your word for it but if I die I'm suing you." I chuckled again.

"So much different." I muttered under my breath.

"From who?" She asked.

Maria's POV  
>"So much different." Jake muttered under his breath.<p>

"From who?" I asked.

"I used to know a girl a very long time ago and you are similar to her in so many ways yet absolutely different."

"Is that good?" I asked, scared that it wasn't.

"Very." He smiled.

"Good." I smiled back.

We pulled up to the beach and got out of the truck. We began making our way up to the cliff.

Ten minutes later we were at the top of the cliff.

"Hey Maria." Alice hugged me as soon as we arrived.

"Hey." I smiled.

"So are you guys sure it's safe?" I asked.

"Please girl I'm so tough it'd take a pack of wolves to put me down." Emmett joked and everyone chuckled at what I guess what an inside joke.

We spent hours at the top of the cliff every one of the guys continually jumping off of it.

I almost did once but when I got to the edge I froze and almost fell luckily Jake caught me and held me tight for a minute. In that small moment I felt at peace with the world and as soon as he let me go I thought to myself how weird it was that I felt that way. I shook it off and caught Edward's eyes he smiled in a knowing way and I gave him a weird glance.

"How's life?" Alice asked me a few minutes later.

"It's fine." I answered.

"Enjoying your day of bonding with Jake?"

"Yeah, we're spending most of the time together except for when he's plunging to his death." I pointed to the cliff to emphasize my point. She smiled for a moment before her face went blank.

"Um Alice?" I asked.

"Guys we have to go." Edward said. Jake came up to me and offered to give me a ride home.

"Why'd we have to leave?" I asked.

"It's about to start storming." He said and I didn't doubt him given the area's reputation for frequent storms.

When we pulled up to my house Jake looked at me and asked me a question.

"Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Cool, I'll pick you up around noon we'll go to lunch then the movies."

"It's a date." I replied and he choked a little. I almost chuckled, pleased that I had that effect on him.

Jake's POV  
>"It's a date." She said and my heart skipped a beat. I choked up a little and she smiled. Good thing I'm too tan for her to tell I'm blushing like no other. She got out of the truck and I immediately headed back to the house.<p>

"So what's the deal?" I asked once I walked in the living room.

"Alice saw the Volturi." Edward said. "They're coming back."

"Why now?" I asked.

"Because this is the first time we've been back in Fork's, it's where they want their revenge for us humiliating them." Alice said.

"Aro's always been sucker for that sort of ironic justice." Carlisle said. "He loves to end things where they begin."

"Can we talk them down again?" Nessie asked.

"We can try." Edward said to his daughter. "But in Alice's vision they looked ready for a fight."

"How long do we have?" Emmett asked.

"Until the fall, so at least four months." Edward answered.

"Good, we can train." Seth added and I nodded.

"We will once again set out in search of any willing to stand against the Volturi." Jasper said.

"It may be harder a second time around, so many were hesitant the first time." Carlisle said.

"I know Garrett is in." Emmett smiled as he read the text he had already sent out. "And Benjamin."

"Who are the Volturi?" Chris asked.

"Vampire royalty boys, kind of the ruling hand in their world."

"Not the good guys I'm assuming?" Jason asked.

"Not at all, almost fought them a hundred and fifty years ago." Seth said.

"With more vampires coming around we can expect the same as last time." I said.

"More wolves." Edward agreed.

We all agreed to begin training tomorrow night so that we could relax some and I could have my date before all this started. I went up to my room shortly after and lied down in my bed. I fell asleep fairly quickly and had dreams of her, My Swan.

A/N: Review!


End file.
